The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools of existing art and more specifically relates to filling or draining lubricant of or from machines or engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle maintenance requires removal and replacement of an oil filter and spin on type fuel filters. These filters contain fluid that must be drained. The sealed nature of the filter requires the seal to be broken exposing the contents or the filter to be punctured in order to drain the filter. Simply removing the filter and exposing the contents often results in spilled oil especially for filters mounted in any orientation besides vertical as well as for filters located in difficult to reach places where manipulating the filter results in orientations that can spill the exposed content. This is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,134 to Kurtz relates to a tool for oil filter drainage. The described tool for oil filter drainage includes a draining tool useful for controlled draining of a fluid container, such as a threaded spin-on type oil filter. The draining tool includes a piercing pin having a tapered point, striking head, resilient spring, resilient spring retainer assembly, and piercing pin retainer assembly. A better solution is needed.